Jurassic Ed
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Eddy invites the kids of the cul-de-sac to his park and to thier surpize their are dinosaurs in Eddy park but it will quikely become's a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in peach creek and the kids where in the lane doing their things like Rolf was cleaning his dishes in a puddle Kevin was rideing his bike Jimmmy and Sarah where playing with their dolls Johnny was talking to Plank and Nazz was listening to music. But suddently a helicopter comes flying down from the sky and landed in the middle of the lane and the wind from the blades was poweful that Rolf's dish and Kevin bike flew into a tree.

'My bike! said Kevin

'Nana's dishes they have been destoryed Nana's going to banhish me said Rolf

soon the kids went around the helicopter while Kevin and Rolf where getting ready to beat up the driver for breaking Rolf's dishes and Kevin's bike but to their surpize Eddy came out of the helicopter.

'what the said Nazz

'fat head owns a helicopter said Sarah

then Kevin and Rolf grab him by the coller and got ready to punch him

'what's the big idea bring a helicopter here dorky you broke my bike said Kevin

'and you destoryed Nana's dishes Ed boy prepare for pain

'well um you can forget about punching me beccause I'm here to ask you if you want to come to my park saaid Eddy.

'Park? said the kids

' yah a park that I build last month said Eddy

' yah right is probbily a dork park said Kevin

'I would like to go said Jimmy

'yah me to plank says his relatives might be their said Johnny

'I'm going but only because Jimmy going said Sarah

'I also going because going to parks is family traditon said Rolf

' I'm also going because parks are cool said Nazz

'fine I guess I'm going said Kevin.

soon the kids and Eddy got in the helicopter and the helicopter took off to Eddy park.

**their you go the first chapter of Jurassic Ed like and reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2 a big surpize

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 2

soon the kids and Eddy where rideing the helicopter to Eddy's park and the kids where talking with Eddy.

'so the park will be open next week and it will have lots of attractions everyone will love said Eddy

'you mean it has rides asked Johnny

'an animals said Eddy

'what kind of animals three haired Ed boy said Rolf

'lets just say animals that no one ever seen before said Eddy

'so why are you takeing us dork said Keviin

'because everyone will listen to you plus it's the plot of the story said Eddy.

'Well can't argue with the plot said Kevin

'there it is said Eddy

soon the helicopter approached a big island and as they where above the island they past a couple moutains then they started to land to the landing pad and the nice thing about the landing pad it was right next to a preaty waterfall. Then two guys open the helicopter doors and the went out of the helicopter and looked around the area.

'What a beutiful waterfall said Nazz

'Plank says he can see his relatives said Johnny

'not bad said Kevin

'Jimmy better not get hurt here or else your dogmeat said Sarah

soon two cars came to the landing pad and Eddy and Johnny went in the first one and Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy went in the second car. soon the cars drove away from the landing bay and passed a tall electric fence with a gate and Kevin looked at the fence's.

'ten thousand bolts why so much thought Kevin

meanwhile in the first car Johnny was talking with Eddy

'so are we going to pay for this asked Johnny

'no but you will next time and trust me you will want to come back said Eddy.

Soon the cars came to a grassland.

'okay slow down now stop, stop, stop said Eddy

'why do we have to stop asked the driver

'because of that said Eddy

'oh yah said the driver

soon Kevin turned his head and was shocked Sarah also looked to the right and was surpirze Nazz, Johnny, Jimmy and Rolf where so shocked that their mouths drop to the ground and what they saw was a big Brachiosaurs and Brachiosaurs roared as it was heading for some tree's to get the leaves that where on the top. Kevin got out of the car and looked at the amazeing animal.

'it's, it's a dinosaur said Kevin in amazement

'what but I tought they where supposed to be extinct said Nazz

'wait hold on who's that asked Johnny

'oh that's just Shane he the dino pooper cleaner said Eddy.

'you mean he picks up poop said Johnny

'yep said Eddy

'oh cares about that guy just look at this thing its huge said Sarah

' well Brachiosaurs is only forty feet tall said Eddy

'wow it would be great for pulling my tractor said Rolf

Soon the Brachiosaurs rears on it's hind legs and grab a branch that was on top of the tree then it went back down and made the ground shook.

'How fast are they asked Nazz

'well we clocked the for thirty two miles per hour said Eddy

' did you say you got a said Sarah

'yep said Eddy

'say again said Kevin

'what you got corn in your ear I said we got a said Eddy

'how do you know that Rolf has corn in his ear said Rolf

'why do you have corn in your ear Rolf asked Johnny.

'Because their good this way said Rolf

'ewww said Nazz in disgust

'enough with the stubid corn and welcome to Jurassic park said Eddy

then the kids looked at lake and at the rake their was two more Brachiosaurs and a herd of duckbilled Parasaurophus that where drinking the water.

'their moveing in herds they do go in heards said Kevin

' how did you this Eddy asked Jimmy

'I'll show you said Eddy.

**looks like Eddy going to show them how he made dinosaurs tune in for next time Like and reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3 the vister center

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 3

Soon the cars approach a big two story building that was color white and the roof was painted brown their where stairs that lead to the door of the entrance and their was two fountains running right next to the stairs. Soon the Kids and Eddy got out of the cars and went up the stairs and into the building where inside their was a skeleton of a attacking a young Apatosaurs and their was stairs that go around the skeleton and onto the second floor and the wallpaper had dinosaurs on it.

'welcome to the visitor center place of the greatest theme park in the world said Eddy as he and the kids went up the stairs

soon they where in a movie theater and they saw Edd on the screen then Edd looked at the screen.

'Oh hello their my name Edward but you can call me Edd and your most likely wondering how we manage to get dinosaurs. Here well it all started last three months when me and Eddy and Ed where goofing around in the junkyard then the most amazing discovery it was a fossilized amber with a mosquitoes in it and I decide to see the DNA of the mosquitoes but we where all surprise to see complete DNA of dinosaurs and using my new invention I actually mange to clone the DNA into dinosaurs. But since hatching dinosaurs is a long wait Eddy had this idea to build a park full of dinosaurs so we can get money for jawbreakers but really I'm only interested. So I can study these animals and put them off the extinct list now the reason that we have them on an island is because if they do break through their pens they wont cause to much destruction so I hope this will answer your questions so enjoy your stay. But please don't litter this is supposed to be clean park and mother nature counts too said Edd

'well that say's allot said Kevin as he got up from their seats

'so you guys want to take a tour of the place asked Eddy

'yeah said the kids

'okay to the jeeps said Eddy

'did Ed boy just say jeeps asked Rolf to Kevin

'yes he did said Kevin

later they went outside and saw two Jeeps that where color green and red and the had the logo on the wood and the name of the park on the sides and inside the cars their where three people sitting on the seats. their names where AJ, Matthew and ED.

'Why is the dumb Ed boy in the jeep? asked Rolf

'because he like's the jeeps and it's the only way for him not to ruin things like the other time he ruin are spa said Eddy

'oh yeah you guy's still oh me money for destroying my house said Johnny

'oh well um enjoy the tour said Eddy as he pushed them into the jeeps and Eddy ran back into the visitor center and into the control room where Edd was working on a computer for the tour cars.

'So Edd what's the word said Eddy

'well I just detected a tropical storm that's dangerously close to us said Edd

'who care lets just start the tour said Eddy

'but Eddy i really think that we should cancel the tour said Edd

'no way maybe the storm will just go away just start the tour shock head said Eddy

'okay but don't say i didn't warn you said Edd as he pushed some commands on the computer and the cars drove away.

**okay their you go. In the next chapter the kids take a tour of the park but unknown to them someone double crossing them find out next chapter like and Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4 the tour

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 3

Soon the cars approach a big gate with two big wooden doors then Matthew grab a microphone and so did AJ and they both speak into the speakers and they both said

'welcome to Jurassic park said both of them as the wooden doors open

'what they got in their king Kong said Kevin

'no Kevin they got dinosaurs said Rolf

'I know that I'm just making a joke said Kevin

'I don't get it said Rolf

'well you see king Kong has a island full of dinosaurs said Kevin

'oh now I get it said Rolf.

'Attention please Attention where approaching are first dinosaurs if you look to your right you'll see the carnivore Dilophosaurus said AJ

'they even got a Dilophosaurus said Johnny

'one of the earliest carnivores of the Jurassic period it use it thrill to shoot toxic goo to blind their victims the Dilophosaurus here are still young when they up they will be as bigger then a man said Matthew.

The kid's looked out the window of the jeep but they didn't see anything but jungle and they past the pen and continued on to the next pen

'well so much for our first dinosaurs said Kevin

* * *

**Meanwhile in the control room**

' all man i can't believe those Dilophosaurus didn't show up said Eddy

'well Eddy you can't expect the Dilophosaurus to appear every time we run a tour said Edd

'well this is our first tour and I don't want to be a laughing stock said Eddy

'excuses me Eddy said Shane

'what said Eddy.

'Can I go on the computer said Shane

'what for said Eddy

'to play minecraft said Eddy

'oh if it's for minecraft then yes said Eddy

'thanks said Shane

'hey Eddy the jeeps just past the tyrannosaur pen and their entering the triceratops pen said Edd.

* * *

**meanwhile at the jeeps**

The jeeps have stop and they where watching the triceratops banging their horns at each other

'all right this the thing I wanted to see their fighting oh wow he's beating the other one said Kevin as he watched

'okay first off it's a dominance display and second their actually a she not a he all the animals in the park are female said AJ

'all right a island where girls rule said Nazz.

* * *

**meanwhile in the control room**

**'**Um Eddy we have a problem said Edd

'what? said Eddy

'well you know that storm I mention earlier said Edd

'Yah said Eddy

'well it didn't go away it's heading moving towards us it's going to hit us any second said Edd

meanwhile with Shane he was hacking into the main power system for his own purpose.

* * *

**meanwhile at the triceratops pen**

thunder can already be heard

'okay now that are sign to go back to the vister center said AJ

'aw said the kids

soon they got in the jeeps and headed back.

**sorry it's so short i just want it to be dramatic till next time like and review. **


	5. Chapter 5 Shane steals the embryos

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 5

as the storm begins to rage on the island in the control room Shane finally manages to get to the main power while Eddy and Edd were talking.

'So your saying that if we do the tour tomorrow that the kids will be more excited said Eddy

'yes Eddy said Edd

'hey do guys want any soda because I'm just about to leave said Shane

'no thank you Shane said Edd

'yeah I could go for a soda said Eddy

'okay just one sec said Shane as he went to the computer and pressed the turn off the power bouttion and it was timed for thirty seconds then he left the control room and headed for the Dino embryo room but stop when he saw a camera

'okay should be off in three two one said Shane just as the time ran out for the power and right when the camera turn off Shane went into the room.

* * *

**meanwhile in the control room**

Edd has notice on his computer that the power was going off

'that weird the power going out most likely from the storm thought Edd

* * *

**meanwhile with ****Shane **

Shane grab a can of shaving cream out of his pocket but it reveal to have a secret compartment and quikely he took some Dino embryo and put them in the secret compartment then he closed the compartment and put the shaving cream in his pocket and left the room. Into the garage and got in a gas powered jeep and drove off

* * *

**meanwhile with Edd and Eddy **

'uh ho this is not good said Edd

'what is it asked Eddy

'all the fence are going out all over the park said Edd

'oh no this is bad where my soda said Eddy.

'Eddy this is more imported then soda and I'm pretty sure that he did this said Edd

'he did why that jerk said Eddy

* * *

**meanwhile at the big gate**

Shane drove up to the gate but since it was run by power Shane had to get out of the jeep and pushed the wooden doors open then he got in the jeep and drove off.

'Okay all I got to do is get to the docks get on the boat and give Johnathon these embryos then leave this island then get rich Ha, ha, ha said Shane

* * *

**meanwhile with Edd and Eddy **

'he's not at the soda machine and one of the jeeps are missing said Edd

'wait if the fence are off are the raptor fence off said Eddy

then Edd got on Shane computer and checked

'no their still on said Edd

'why would he turn the other ones off said Eddy

'most likely to distract us here I'm going to try to hack into his account said Edd but Edd wasent really good in hacking onto accounts and all he got is a little Shane

'aw, aw, aw you didn't say the magic word said the Shane on the computer

'please aw man I hate this hacking thing said Edd

' wait where did the cars stop asked Eddy

**okay that is it for this chapter in the next chapter the king comes like and reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6 Trex attack

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 5

**Meanwhile with the jeeps **

they have stop right at the t Rex pen

'aw man i can't believe the power went out said Kevin

'I know this can be bad considering that we stop at the pen said AJ

'wait whats that said Nazz

'yes it's a gas powered jeep but it's for three passengers only and I'm driving so who going with me said AJ

'well ladies first said said Nazz and Sarah as they got in the jeep

'well lets go then said AJ as he got in the jeep and drove off

'so what do you want to do asked Rolf.

'I don't know I wonder what Fluffy and the dork and that guy with glasses said Kevin

'I don't know said Rolf

'hey can you guys keep it down me and Plank are trying to sleep said Johnny

'oh sorry said Kevin and Rolf

**meanwhile in the first jeep**

Ed suddenly came up from in his seat and had night vision goggles on

'boo I'm glow in the dark man said Ed as he scared Jimmy

'hey where did you get those said Matthew

'found them in my seat said Ed

'are they heavy said Matthew

'yeah said Ed

'then their expedience put them back said Matthew

'okay... wait do guys feel that said Ed

'no said Jimmy and Matthew

then Ed looked at a glass of water and notice that it was shaking and it keep shaking and their was this thumping noise.

'maybe it's the power trying to come back on said Matthew as he started to feel it

'what is it asked Jimmy as they looked out the window and they notice that the goat that was put out earlier was gone

'where's the goat said Jimmy

suddenly the goat leg fell on the glass roof and Ed, Jimmy and Matthew both gasp then they heard something and they looked into the pen and suddenly a large T. Rex lifted its head with the goat in it's mouth then it swallowed it whole then it turn its head and looked at the jeeps.

'Skip this I'm out of here said Matthew as he got out of the jeep and ran to the bathroom and hid in the stall

'where do you think he's going said Kevin

'you gotta go you gotta go said Rolf

suddenly they heard a noise and they looked and saw the fence was moving because the T. Rex was breaking trough the fence by biting out the fence lines then it started walking out of the pen and it looked at the second car first then it looked at the first then it looked forward and roared.

'oh I think I peed my shelf said Rolf as he saw the T. Rex then the T. Rex roared again and looked trough the front window of the jeep

'keep absolutely still it's vision's based on movement said Kevin

meanwhile in the first jeep Jimmy pulled out a flash light and accidentally turn the light on and the T. Rex notice the light and started walking to the first car.

'Turn the light off said Ed

but it was to late the T. Rex was now standing right at the side of the car but it didn't notice the car and just looked around the area. Until Jimmy closed the jeep door and the T. Rex quickly looked at the jeep it keep looking at the jeep to find the light then it placed it head down right next to the window and looked at Jimmy and Ed then it lifted it head back up. And gave a loud roar then it started bumping the car with it's snout witch made Jimmy to shine the light up into the glass roof then the T. Rex broke the glass down on Jimmy and Ed but luckily the glassed blocked the T. Rex mouth. But then Kevin got out of the second jeep

'hey you stupid lizard said Kevin and the T. Rex looked up and roared at him. Then Kevin used a lighter to get its attenion the T. Rex looked at the lighter then Kevin throwed the lighter into the pen and the was about to get back into the pen when suddently Rolf got out of the jeep with a lighter

'hey,hey over here said Rolf as he tried to get it's attenion

'Rolf freeze said Kevin

'get the Ed boy and the cry baby Jimmy boy said Rolf then the T. Rex looked at Rolf and started chaseing him and Rolf quikely threw the lighter but the T. Rex ignored the lighter and chased Rolf instead.

* * *

**meanwhile in the bath room**

Matthew was holding on to the stall as he felt the t rex getting closer

'this is the most amazeing job ever said Matthew in fear

but suddently the T. Rex broke it's head trough the bathroom and the whole bathroom colaspe as Rolf fell down and broke his leg and the roof fell on him. Then Matthew looked up and saw the T. Rex looking at him and before Matthew could react the T. Rex grab Matthew off the tolight in its mouth and started shakeing Matthew around before eatting him.

* * *

**meanwhile at the first jeep**

Kevin got Jimmy and before Ed could get out Jimmy screamed as he saw the T. Rex and Kevin closed the door and it made a Ed shaped hole and Kevin quikely put his over Jimmy's mouth

'don't move can't see us if where not moveing said Kevin.

soon the T. Rex came back to the jeep and looked down and looked at Jimmy and Kevin but since they werent moveing it couldent see them then the T. Rex tip the jeep over onto the roof then it stared to push the jeep into the pen

'quike into the said Kevin as he did not want to stay their but as he went in for some reasion their a cliff that suddently appeared come on let's get down their fast said Kevin as he felt the back of the flip over jeep touching his back

soon he and Jimmy started climbing down the wall from the fence lines but it snap and they hit the ground hard and the T. Rex pushed the car until the car fell off the cliff and landed in a tree and the T. Rex roared.

* * *

**meanwhile in the control room**

Eddy, Edd, AJ,Nazz and Sarah where looking through the computer that Shane was useing.

'power turn off locks are off even the back up generator off for some reassion he turned off the back up generator said Edd

'wait that dino pooper did this what a fathead said Sarah

'yah I know the nerve of him turning off the power said Eddy

'it's all right all I got to do is cheack every code for this said Edd

'how many code's are their asked Nazz

'only about two billion said Edd

'two billion said Sarah and Nazz

'oh I got to get the others said AJ

'wait for me I'm commeing too said Nazz

'Eddy, Eddy, EDDY! said Edd

'what said Eddy

'I can't get jurassic park online without Shane said Edd.

**alright awesome T. Rex chapter right but you really wouldent want to stand still in front of a T. Rex in the next Chapter will see what Shane doing. like and reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7 Shane dies

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 7

**Meanwhile with Shane**

he was driving to the docks but because of the storm he got lost and he wasent even paying attention to the road until he crash right through a fence and his tires got caught between a log.

'oh dang it said Shane as he got out of the jeep

'their the road said Shane as he saw the road at the bottom of the hill then Shane grab a rope from the back seat and tied to the front bomber and carefully went down the hill then he walked to a tree and tied it down then as he was about to leave he heard a noise behind him and he turn around and saw a dilophosaurus looking at him curious.

'oh uh nice boy nice boy nice dinosaur what' what do want what you want food look at me I just got out of my jeep I'm dry I don't have any food said Shane as the dilophosaurus kept looking at him then Shane grab a stick

'hey look want the stick you want the stick ya come on get the stick stupid said Shane as he throw the stick past the dilophosaurus but it ignore the stick and kept looking at him.

'no wonder your extinct I'm going to run you over when I come down said Shane as he left the dinosaur but as he got to the top of the hill he turn around and saw the dilophosaurus standing right near his feet. Then the dilophosaurus open up it's thrill and roared and then it spit it's toxic liquid at him but it just hit Shane shirt realizing the danger Shane got up and open the jeep door and he turn to looked at the dilophosaurus then the toxic liquid got in his eyes and Shane hit his head on the door and fell down and the shaving cream got out of his pocket and went down unnoticed. Then Shane got up and went into the jeep and closed the door but then he turn and saw the dilophosaurus roaring at him then it pounce on him and killed him while outside the saving cream got burred in mud.

* * *

**meanwhile at the t. Rex pen**

Kevin and Jimmy got up after falling into the pen

'oh my arm said Jimmy

'that's nothing my back aching wait where's the dork said Kevin

'wasent he in the car when the T. Rex pushed the jeep into that tree said Jimmy

'oh right said Kevin

soon they got to the tree where the jeep was stuck in

'hey dork said Kevin but got no answer.

'okay listen I'm going to get the dork stay here and don't move said Kevin

'okay said Jimmy

soon Kevin started climbing the tree but it was really difficult because the rain has made it slippery and Kevin actually almost fell and when he finally got to the jeep he notice that Ed wasent their.

'um Kevin said Jimmy

'what said Kevin as he turn to look at Jimmy only to see Ed standing right next to Jimmy

'hi Kevin said Ed

'what the how did you get their said Kevin

'blame my parents said Ed

'okay then I'm coming down said Kevin but suddenly he slip off the branch and fell to the ground

'ow said Kevin then the jeep fell off the jeep and fell on Kevin then Kevin crawled out of the jeep with stars circling his head

'okay lets find a place to sleep said Kevin in a daze .

**okay sorry for the short chapter I promise that the next one will be longer. like/reveiw**


	8. Chapter 8 jeep chase

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 8

**meanwhile where the T Rex attacked the jeeps**

AJ and Nazz just pulled up to the second jeep and notice that the first jeep was gone

'um where's the other jeep said Nazz in concern

'I don't know it was here when we left said AJ

then Nazz notice that the fence was rip open.

'Um AJ why is their a big rip in the fence said Nazz

' that's not the only thing that's rip look over here said AJ as he was at the destroyed bathroom soon Nazz walked to AJ and saw Matthew leg on the ground

'eww teared off leg said Nazz

then they both heard the t. Rex roar from the distance.

'I think it's far away from us said Nazz

'could be anywhere this place is so thick it could pop out in any second said AJ

suddenly they heard a groan from beneath the rubble. Soon they dug out Rolf from the rubble and the looked and saw Rolf had a broken leg

'Rolf are you okay said Nazz in concern

'remind me to punish the Ed boy later said Rolf then they heard the t. Rex roared again

'is their any chance of moving him said Nazz to AJ

'please chance's said Rolf

then AJ and Nazz mange to move Rolf to the back of their jeep then Nazz notice some metal parts from the first jeep and fallowed the parts into the t. Rex then she looked down and saw the first jeep.

'the other jeep said Nazz

soon AJ and Nazz got down the t. Rex by going down the stairs and they approach the jeep

'Kevin are you okay said Nazz in deep concern

'hey their not here said AJ

'then where they go said Nazz

'look said AJ as he shined his flashlight and Nazz looked where he was shinning and saw footprints of Kevin, Jimmy, Ed going away from the jeep

'okay here's the plan we will search tomorrow and hope we will find them said AJ

'okay said Nazz in sadness.

* * *

**meanwhile with Rolf **

he was waiting for AJ and Nazz to get back but suddenly he felt the car rumbling slightly then Rolf looked down at a puddle and notice that it was dribble to the middle and then Rolf realized that the T. Rex was coming back. Then Rolf saw AJ and Nazz coming towards the jeep then AJ and Nazz got in the jeep and drove away just as the t. Rex came but the t. Rex saw them and started to chased them.

'I think we should go faster said Rolf as he saw the t. Rex catching up on them then the t. Rex roared at them witch caused Rolf to move back in fright in to the stick makeing the jeep to go slower

'get off the stick said AJ

'let me move said Rolf as he tried to move off the stick

'LOOK OUT! screamed Nazz as she saw a fallen tree on the road. But luckily AJ mange to move the jeep out of the way but the t. Rexx just went right trough the tree then the t. Rex got close to the jeep side and smacked the jeep's side with it's head then it lifted it's head up and roared at them but luckly ROlf got out of the stick and AJ mange to get the jeep to go faster then the t. Rex gave up on the chase and stoped

'is that part of the tour said Rolf as he saw the t. Rex stopping

'no said AJ as they drove off then the t. Rex roared as it saw them leaving into the distance.

* * *

**meanwhile nearby **

Jimmy, Ed and Kevin heard the roared

'are you hearing this said Jimmy in fear

'yes and I think it's wise to find a safe place to sleep said Kevin

'oh boy camping trip said Ed

'no you idiot just come on said Kevin

then they left into the jungle to find a safe place to sleep.

**alright another awesome chapter for this story in the next chapter will Kevin, Jimmy and Ed find a safe place to sleep find out like/ reveiw.**


	9. Chapter 9 a tree for a bed

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 9

It has been two hours since the t. Rex has attacked and Kevin, Jimmy and Ed where looking for a place to sleep and they walked until Jimmy found a big tree but Kevin wasent to happy about sleeping at a tree because of the tree incident.

'are guys sure we should sleep on a tree said Kevin

'ya what's the worse that could happen said Ed

'oh I don't know falling off a tree with a jeep crashing onto you said Kevin as he looked at Ed in a annoyed look

'oh said Ed

'come on guys it's either this or sleeping on the ground said Jimmy as he started climbing the tree

'fine said Kevin as he started to climb up the tree.

'hay guys look theirs some Brachiosaurs over there said Ed as he saw some Brachiosaurs not far from them

'hey their singing to each other said Kevin

'I wonder what their saying said Ed

'here let me try something said Kevin as he but his hand near his mouth then he made some noise's that sounded like the Brachiosaurs. Then the Brachiosaurs turn to them to look at them

'stop Kevin your making the monsters come over here said Jimmy

'their not monsters Jimmy their just animals these are herbivores said Kevin

'that means they only eat plants said Ed

'well I hate the other kind said Jimmy

'I just try to do what they do okay now let's get some sleep said Kevin as he got ready to go to sleep

'oh okay good night said Ed as he fell asleep fast and then Jimmy went to sleep.

* * *

**meanwhile at the vister center cafeteria room**

Nazz was walking into the room and notice Eddy was sitting at a table eating ice cream

' hi Eddy said Nazz as she got to the other end of the table and sat down

'hi Nazz said Eddy in a depressed voice

'what ya eating said Nazz

'some ice cream it was melting in the freezer said Eddy

'so what are you going to do when Edd get's the power on said Nazz

'well when we get the power back and everything is back under control said Eddy

'YOU NEVER HAD CONTROL THAT'S THE THINK YOU THING WELL GET YOU MONEY BUT I'LL TELL YOU THIS IT WONT BECAUSE MY FRIENDS AND YOUR FRIEND ARE OUT PEOPLE ARE OUT THEIR ARE DYEING! SAID Nazz

'okay geez you don't have to yell at me and plus you got to give us credit we made actually made living dinosaurs and as I recall only one person died said Eddy

even if you did do something amazing you did a stupid thing as linking all of the power in one control room said Nazz.

'okay you know what well try and fix thing's right in morning said Eddy

'fine said Nazz as she walked out of the room in anger.

**okay sorry for the wait I was busy but don't worry I will keep working on this like/ review.**


	10. Chapter 10 a wake up surpize

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 10

**The next morning**

Kevin, Jimmy and Ed where still asleep on the tree but suddenly a brachiosaurus came up to the tree and started eating the leaves right next to them witch woke them up and Jimmy immdetitly got scared.

'NO, NO GO AWAY! yelled Jimmy

'dude it's okay its a herbivore said Kevin

'it's a veggie dinosaur said Ed

'are you sure said Jimmy

'here I'll show you said Kevin. As he a branch and stuck it out to the huge animal then the brachiosaurs moved it's head towards them and grab the branch in it's mouth and started eating it. Then Ed and Kevin started petting it

'hey looks like it has something stuffy nose said Ed

'hmm it dose said Kevin

'um can I pet it said Jimmy as he realized it wasn't going to hurt him.

'yah just thing of it as a forty foot cow said Kevin

'their like cows wow I never knew that said Jimmy then Jimmy moved towards the brachiosaurs but it moved away. So Jimmy grab some leaves and held them in front of it.

'come on girl here you are said Jimmy but then the brachiosaurs sneezed on him.

'eww dino boggers said Jimmy

'bless you said Jimmy.

**one hour later**

Jimmy Kevin and Ed where walking through the jungle towards the visitor center

'aw man look at these stains it's going to take me a week to get these boggers out said Jimmy

'you sound like Edd Jimmy said Ed.

'wait guys stopped take a look at this said Kevin

'what is it Kevin said Jimmy.

Then Kevin picked up a broken egg shell

'oh my god it's a dinosaur egg the dinosaurs are breeding said Kevin

'but Kevin AJ said that all the dinosaurs here are girls said Jimmy

then Kevin notice Ed was sweating.

'dork you got something to explain said Kevin

'yah please don't tell Edd but I accidently put in male bullfrog DNA to the machine said Ed

'you idiot thanks to you life found a way said Kevin

'maybe it's not that bad said Ed

'oh really then look at this said Kevin as he pointed towards footprints that leaves the nest.

'opps said Ed

* * *

**meanwhile in the control room **

Eddy just had an idea to bring the power back on but Edd didn't like this idea

'Eddy I don't think this a good idea this plan might back fire and the raptors could get out said Edd in worry voice

'um Edd I didn't tell you this earlier but shovel chin , Jimmy and Ed are out their said Eddy

'what why didn't you tell me earlier said Edd in a annoyed voice

'because you get annoying some times said Eddy.

'okay well do your plan Eddy said Edd as he got up and walked to the cirget breaker and turned off the remaining power then turn it back up and walked over to the computer and it showed a screen that's say welcome to the Jurassic park website.

'all right it worked said Eddy

'what do you mean Ed boy the lights are still off said Rolf

'the cirget breaker must of turn off the main power shed one of us need's to go over their and turn it back on but until then lets go to the safety bunker and who can go said Edd.

* * *

**meanwhile with Kevin, Jimmy and Ed**

they where walking through a grassland

'Kevin are we their yet said Jimmy

'yes I can see a fence right over that hill said Kevin. But suddenly a herd of dinosaurs appeared running down the hill

'hey dork you work here what are they asked Kevin

'oh those are gallimimus said Ed

'are those carnivores asked Jimmy

'wow look at them they look like a flock of birds said Kevin

'um their coming right at us said Jimmy

'run away said Ed.

Then they started running away from the stampede of dinosaurs and Kevin, Jimmy and Kevin jumped behind a log and watch as the gallimimus past them. Then they crawled around the log and watch the gallimimus going away from them. But suddenly the T rex that attacked them the night before comes out of the jungle and grab a young gallimimus in its mouth and then used it's bone crushing jaw to kill it then the T rex started to eat it.

'man look haw it eats said Jimmy

'I'm goanna be sick said Jimmy

'let's go before it see's us said Kevin

'look all that blood said Ed

'come on said Kevin as he grab Ed and dragged him away.

**alright their you go a new chapter and will Kevin, Jimmy and Ed make it to the visitor center find out like/review.**


	11. Chapter 11 power back on

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 11

**meanwhile in the safety bunker**

everyone except Sarah and AJ where trying to figure out witch one should go to the main power shed so they did the most epic thing to decide. They did rock, paper, scissors and Nazz won.

'okay it looks like's I'm going said Nazz

'okay but be careful and here's some walkie talkies make sure to contact us when you get into the shed said Edd

'sure dude said Nazz

Soon Nazz got out of the safety bunker and looked around the area to see that it is safe. Once she made sure it was she started walking and then looked at the nearby velociraptor pen and saw a giant rip in the pen the she looked down and saw footprints going into the jungle. With fear racing up her head Nazz made a mad dash for the power shed. Then she open the door and quickly went in.

'okay I'm in the shed said Nazz

'okay good all you have to do is follow the lights to the power said Edd

'okay said Nazz

* * *

**meanwhile with Kevin, Jimmy and Ed **

they finally manage to make it to a fence. Kevin looked up at the fence lights and saw they where off then Kevin grab a stick and throwed it at the fence and nothing happen.

'I guess that means the power off come on looks like we got to climb it said Kevin

'are you crazy I'm not going to climb that said Jimmy

'come on just climb it said Kevin

'no way nothing going to make me climb that fence said Jimmy

suddenly Jimmy heard the T rex roar from the distance

'on second thought I'll climb said Jimmy

'oh boy I love climbing I'm like Spiderman said Ed

soon they started climbing the fence as fast as they can.

* * *

**meanwhile in the power shed**

Nazz mange to get to the main power controls

'okay I found it now what do I do said Nazz

'okay you see a leaver said Edd

'yes said Nazz as she saw the leaver

'okay all you have to do is pull it down and up four times said Edd.

'that sound easy, one, two, three , four said Nazz then suddenly small button's with labels right next to them

'okay now you will see some buttons with labels right next to them all you have to do is press all the buttons and the power will come back on said Edd.

'now that's really easy said Nazz

soon she started to press every until she was at the last one and she was about to push it.

* * *

**meanwhile with Kevin , Jimmy and Ed**

Kevin and Ed mange to get to climb the fence and climb down to the other side. But Jimmy was still on the fence and just as Jimmy was about to touch the ground the power went back on and Jimmy got shocked in a cartoon like fashion and fell off the fence.

'Jimmy are you all right said Kevin

then Jimmy got up with his hair all spiky and his eye's where wide

.can we go to the vaster center now said Jimmy.

* * *

**meanwhile with Nazz **

Nazz got really exticided as the lights went on

'oh Eddy I think your back in business said Nazz

but suddenly a velociraptor broke trough some pipes behind her and roared at her but luckily the raptor was stuck between the pipes. Nazz screamed and started running away from the raptor just as the raptor got free from the pipes and started chasing Nazz. but luckily Nazz manage to get out of the shed and ran far away from the shed. just as the raptor got out of the shed and looked around for her but it gave up and started looking around for a meal. Then it looked and notice Kevin, Jimmy and Ed walking then it started to follow them.

**oh boy looks like Kevin, Jimmy and Ed are trouble next chapter coming soon like/review.**


	12. Chapter 12 raptors in the kicthen

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci and Jurassic park belongs to universal studios.**

Chapter 12

after a long journey Kevin, Jimmy and Ed has finally made it to the visitor center soon they enter it and looked around and saw no one was in building. So they just went to the dinning area.

'okay here's the plan you two stay here while I look around and see if I can find the others so I'll be right back and dork don't destroy anything said Kevin

'you can count on me said Ed

soon Kevin left the area to find the others but as soon as he left. Jimmy and Ed notice a shadow of a velociraptor from the hall So Jimmy and Ed ran to the kitchen and hid behind a counter then Jimmy looked peeked out from the corner of the counter and saw the snout of the raptor breathing into the glass then it moved its eye to the glass and looked into the kitchen and Jimmy immdetitly ducked his head back. Soon the raptor turn the knob down with its arm and open the door with its snout and the raptor looked around.

'Ed what is it asked Jimmy

'it's a velociraptor said Ed

'it's inside said Jimmy

with the raptor it continue to look around the area then it reared up and gave up a calling sound. suddenly a second raptor came into the room and the first one bit at the second one and the second roared at it.

then Jimmy peered up and saw the raptors walking towards them

'come on said Jimmy as they went to the other side of counter and very quietly crawled while the first and second raptors walked on the other side. Soon Jimmy and Ed passed the first raptor and they where about to past the second one until the second one tail wacked over some pans that fell right on them. Then they quickly crawled to a second counter and went to the other side while Ed Just stayed where he was.

'Ed what are you doing said Jimmy

'I'm staying still they can't see me unless I move said Ed

'that's t rex Ed said Jimmy

'oh said Ed

'then the first raptor was about to look where Ed was but it suddenly it looked forward and saw Jimmy right in front of a fridge.

'hey over her said Jimmy with his head up over his head

then the raptor charge at Jimmy and just as it was about to tackle Jimmy, Jimmy moved out of the way and the raptor ran right into the fridge and got knockout with cartoon stars over it's head. meanwhile with Ed he notice that the freezer door was open and for once he had a smart idea. Ed got up and started and got the second raptor attention and it started chasing and jump in the air to land on him then Ed stop in his tracks and bent down causing the raptor to miss him and slip into the freezer and fall and Jimmy closed the door and locked it.

'hey Ed why did you bent down said Jimmy

'because someone dropped some butter toast on said Ed as he was eating some butter toast

'come on lets go said Jimmy

then they ran out of the kitchen unaware that the leader gain conciseness then the leader growled as it saw them. But with Ed and Jimmy they ran out of the dinning room and bumped into Kevin and Nazz.

'what are you guys running from said Kevin

'from a raptor said Jimmy

'what really where is it asked Nazz

then they heard a roar behind them and they looked to see where it what coming from and they saw the raptor running towards them while getting ready to take one of them down.

'their it is said Ed

'yah we can see it run said Kevin

then the group ran from the raptor but it was much more faster and got ready to jump on them. Until the group made a sudden turn at a corner causing the raptor to miss them but it was not upset it just kept chasseing them.

'we got to find a way to make this lizard to stop said Kevin

'I got a idea Ed do you got that moldy cheese on you said Nazz

'yep I got Sheldon jr said Ed as got out a moldy cheese out of his pocket

'here give it to me said Nazz

'okay said Ed has he handed the cheese to Nazz. Then Nazz throwed it at the floor and the raptor stop in its tracks and immdetitly ran back to where it came from.

'ha we showed that lizard said Kevin

'never mind that we need to get out of here said Nazz

'to the entrance said Ed as he grab them and ran off.

**twenty minutes later**

they had finally got to the entrance.

'finally all we have to do is get out the door said Kevin

soon they started walking towards the front door. But suddenly they heard a screech and they looked behind them and saw the leader looking at them with hate. Then it gave out a call and suddenly another raptor came into the room and quickly got in front of them.

'where trapped said Jimmy

'no duh said Kevin

then the two raptors closed in on them and the raptor in front of them got ready to jump on them. When suddenly the t rex snatched the raptor in it's mouth and crushed it in its mouth. Not happy with this the leader ran past the kids and jumped onto the t rex and the t rex tried to get it off and while the two dino's where distracted the Ed, Nazz , Kevin and Jimmy snuck past them and out the door and down the steps. Where Rolf, AJ, Sarah, Eddy and Edd where waiting in a jeep.

'yo dork I just decided something don't open this park said Kevin

'I decide that to said Eddy then they drove off.

but in the visitor center the raptor clung on to the t rex but the t rex manage to shake it off and grab it in it's mouth and quickly crushed it then it throwed the raptor right at the t rex skeleton witch fell apart from the raptor hitting it then the t rex gave out a roar as a banner came crashing down.

**meanwhile with the group**

they mange to reach the helicopter and they where fighting witch one would go in first. But they just went one all together and flew away from island.

'well that was a scary adventure said Eddy

'yah who would of thought that some dinosaur poop cleaner would cause this chaos said Edd

'but you know I have this feeling we forgot something said AJ

**meanwhile in the second jeep at the t rex pen **

Johnny just woke up from his nap but notice that everyone was gone

'guys where did they go plank said Johnny

**back at the helicopter **

'it's not important said Eddy

'by the way who's driving this metal bird asked Rolf

'oh it's just a minecraft creeper said Eddy

'wait what said everyone except Eddy

then they looked at the cockpit and saw the creeper flying it then looked at them and exploded and the helicopter came crashing down into the ocean.

'uh he who would of thought it would explode said Eddy

then the kids tackle Eddy and beat him up while a cartoon black ending came and said the end.

**all right I've finally mange to finish this story I hoped you liked it and by the way the velociraptor was covered in feathers and was the size of a bull dog. Like/Reveiw**


End file.
